


They Call It 'A Start' For a Reason

by Iambic



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve comes to the conclusions that some discussion will have to be postponed. (Spoilers for Invincible Iron Man #21.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call It 'A Start' For a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written per sidhefaer's request on LJ.

They'd been standing on opposite side of the room now, for some time. Agreeing to have an important conversation was all well and good, but apparently didn't mean much if you got there and didn't have anything to say.

But it wasn't really that. Steve had plenty to say, but it wasn't the kind of things he wanted to say. "I told you so," seemed cruel, given the circumstances. But an apology wouldn't mean anything. And comments about how Tony compared to Norman Osborne would just be in bad taste.

"Well, that was a few years we're never getting back," said Tony eventually. He laughed. Bitterly. Everything he did seemed fatigued since he'd been brought back, the way he'd been after staying up for days fixing his armour. "Hey, Cap? Anyone home?"

"Sorry," said Steve, before remembering he wasn't going to apologise to Tony. "I'm... thinking."

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Tony looked down, then back up, like he'd managed to find answers in the carpeting. "Maybe we should agree to disagree for now. Leave the yelling for later." A pause. "I... really missed you."

He'd like to get the argument out of the way, but Steve couldn't exactly make a case for that course of action when he couldn't think of anything he felt good about saying. He'd have to make sure not to let himself get sore about it, but he could do that. "I can do that," he said.

It was going to be just the usual hand on shoulder -- something to tell Tony they were still friends, things would get better now -- but when he actually made contact it turned into a hug. Tony's hold was a little too tight to be just a casual, friendly gesture, but he'd had a year and some to drive him to desperation. He didn't have many friends now. It was understandable that he'd be a little raw.

And to be honest, Steve had missed him too, during the Registration fiasco. Facing his best friend in battle had been awful. To be honest, Steve would rather fold than fight it out, now that the war was lost. He'd still hold to his point -- another day. They'd both just come back from something like the grave. It was okay, really.


End file.
